Spartans Light
by hundredhades
Summary: a Ghost wandering the wild and cities of the golden age looks for a possible guardian to no success. As the Ghost continues its search it finds a facility that could hold what he wants. As the Ghost looks he finally find his guardian. But is it what he hopes for?
1. Chapter 1

The weather was rainy and heavy with moister in the air. A little light of the traveler was floating in the air going from skeleton to skeleton to try and find a dead body that's could be used to wield the light of the traveler. The Light was called a Ghost a small fragment of the travelers light and wisdom. The ghost like all other ghost has been searching for a long time for his guardian, but no matter where hes gone he has not found one.

The ghost had been searching a city some where in the old state of New York. The ghost came close to a door to an old facility in the middle of the city. The ghost went in to the darkness of the facility. As the ghost continued he started to see other pieces of equipment. The equipment was that of fallen scavengers. The ghost slowed down making sure not to spook anything in the darkness around him. As he went deeper into the facility he heard commotion of a captain commanding the team of scavengers. The ghost then sent out a beacon for other guardians to come to his aid.

The ghost looked at the room in which the fallen where in and found that it was littered with skeletons and armors of the golden age. The ghost continued to watch the team scavenge for an hour. The ghost thought he could feel that one of them could use the light (one of the skeletons that is).

The ghost heard a rustle of movement behind him. The ghost turned to see a hunter moving behind him with his ghost floating near by. The hunter came up near the ghost while his ghost came up to talk to the ghost.

"Whats the situation?" asked the ghost with a whisper.

"Their are some skeletons in their that can be used to become a guardian. But their are fallen scavengers in the way." said the lonely ghost.

"I'll deal with them" said the hunter as he stood up while aiming his scout rifle shooting the nearest vandal.

The hunter lowered his weapon as he started to sprint toward the staggered vandal. As the vandal recovered its balance it swung its arm trying to hit the hunter. The hunter slide under the arm and stabbed his knife into its armpit. The vandal fell down dead as the hunter got back up on his feet and started shooting the dregs that where running for cover. The captain yelled and thrust his sword in the air, commanding the others to fire back. One of the dregs popped out of cover shooting his shock pistol at the hunter. The hunter swung his body around dodging the shots then pulled out his trip mine throwing it side ways. The trip mine slammed into the dregs face latching on and twisting its head around. The mine detonated blowing the dreg up but also hitting the captain across the room.

The captains shield fell as the mine detonation hit him. the captain finally decided to charge the hunter now as he continued to pick off dregs. the captain reached the hunter and swung his swords horizontally at him. the hunter who was now facing him jumped back into the air. the captain swung again hoping to catch the hunter as he landed. but the hunter just gusted upwards with his light avoiding the attack and pulling out his shotgun hit the captain straight in the head.

the hunter landed in a crouched position his radar showing no more enemies. the lonely ghost came from his hiding scanning every skeleton he could. the ghost finished scanning as the other ghost came toward him.

"Seems i was wrong their isn't anyone here that could be a guardian." said the lonely ghost with a sad tone.

"How about this one?" said the hunter as he pulled a helmet off a gigantic skeleton in a suit of armor.

The ghost hadn't seen the armored skeleton because he was behind some crates. the ghost went up to the armored skeleton and just looked at him. the ghost turned looking at the hunter for a few seconds then looked back at the skeleton. finally he scanned him.

"Ah finally." said the ghost as he expanded his parts then quickly retracted them then pushed enough light back into the skeleton.

**Authors note: So this is my first time ever writing a story of any kind that hasn't related with school. So this is only the prologue so there isn't much in terms of the story but if enough people see this story than I'll continue. But in terms of characters in this story if you would like to see a specific spartan instead of MC then tell me. Other wise all characters that are of the destiny universe that are the Spartans companion are my characters in the game. Also the events that happen in destiny haven't happened. Though the people who do all the things like the Strikes and raids will be different unseen fireteams. But some of the events like destroying the Black Garden and such will be handled by the spartan and its companions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors**** Note:Well it seems this story has gotten a few view so this is the first chapter of the story that has our spartan in it. sense no one decided to ask for anyone or even leave a review it's just going to be MC. Now if you want a guest character from halo to drop in then ask. But only if the person didn't die on another planet. Examples Noble six, Johnson, and Kurt.**

**Now thank you to all that have followed or favorite this story. **

He felt dead... but yet still alive. He remembered dying alone bleeding badly and barley able to move. His breath left him but now he could feel the air again. His eyes couldn't see anything...then he opened them.

What he saw was two small floating ball things an a man with a cape holding his helmet. He looked down to see his hand grip themselves they were in his Mjolnir armor still. The man looked back up to the balls then the man. That's when he saw a glimmer in the air then it dissipate into a alien holding a sword ready to strike the man with the cape.

His instincts told him one thing and one thing only... to kill the alien and save the man with the cape. He jumped from his position against a crate and straight into the alien. the alien tried to react but got tackled to the ground. As the alien tried to hit the man he grabbed the hand then slammed his hand into the aliens head as hard as he could. The aliens head exploded into a stream of light coming from its now headless neck.

"Thanks." Said the man with the cape after a few seconds.

The man stood up turned around then held out his hand. The man with the cape guessed he wanted his helmet back and gave it to him. The man took his helmet inspected it for a few seconds then put it on.

"No problem." the man said finally once his helmet was secure.

One of the floating balls came up to the man looking at him with a confused but curious look.

"Well Hello." started the ball."So you've been dead for a long time."

The man with the helmet just stared at him. Well it looked like he was.

"Well i'm a ghost, to be specific I'm your ghost." the ghost continued "And no your not dead and I'm not here to haunt. Your alive because I've discovered that you can do something special."

The man just continued to stare at the ball.

"Well then." the ghost said then moved toward the armored giant then disappeared. "Don't worry I'm still with you."

The man just moved his head from side to side trying to find the voice.

"Don't try to find me you'll just fail." said the ghost. As the ghost said it the man stopped.

"Well your gonna need this if your to survive." said the man with the cape as he handed the other man a rifle. "Its a single shot rifle with a clip of 13 rounds. should do you good till you find something better."

The man took the rifle looking at it then should it aiming down the sight it was a small scope for medium range shooting. he then looked down a little to see a ammo counter. the gun had a symbol on its left side. It had an orange color scheme as well.

"Well till you have a drop ship i'll stay with you." said the man as he pulled another rifle off his back in a relaxed position. "If we can find one still intact then even better. Well lets get going. By the way I'm Daniel, I'm a hunter guardian. Also from now on people will probably call you guardian, because thats your new job."

Daniel then turned around running toward a doorway out of the room. His ghost simple disappered. The man then just jogged after him. When they came to the facility doors they stopped to see if the coast was clear.

"What's your name?" Asked Daniel as he just stared at the giant man. He realized that he just told the man what his purpose was and didn't even let him ask a single question. That will wait thought Daniel.

"Master chief." Was all the giant man said as he stepped out into the open.

Daniel nodded his head as he followed the Chief out in the open. Daniel looked around quickly before tapping chiefs shoulder and pointing toward an incoming patrol of shanks. The pair crouched behind cover before the shanks saw them. The pair waited till the shanks got close then popped from cover single shoting each shank which there was only 5 in total. As they came from cover they scanned the area quickly.

"Lets see if there if there's anything useful from where they came from." Said Daniel.

Chief just nodded and started jogging that way. Daniel started after him but realized soon that he needed to run to actually keep up. The pair continued down a simple path which they suspected the shanks went. Stealth was apparent both as they went from cover to cover to avoid any unwanted attention.

Any patrol that seemed to find them only lasted another 10 seconds before they died. They defiantly were going in the right direction because every patrol seemed to have more and more troops and more consistently. They finally reached the small base of operation that the fallen had set up.

The base had about 30 fallen warriors that they could see but also 3 captains... but also two wrecked drop ships. Chief bent down behind the cover him and Daniel found trying to figure out how they could deal with the current situation.

"Daniel." whispered chief to get Daniels attention. "If you can get in that building up there then you can give me covering fire when i get in close." the chief said this while pointing to a building which he wanted Daniel in.

Daniel simple nodded then went to where he was needed. The chief continued to observe the way the guardsmen scavengers worked. As he finished his watching he looked toward the building Daniel was in. Chief saw him weapon at the ready.

Chief held up three fingers then slowly decreased the amount he was holding up. He hoped Daniel knew what he wanted him to do. As chiefs counting reached zero he heard a shot then another following it. Chief jumped over his cover to see two sniper already dead and the other fallen trying to shoot at Daniel.

One of the dregs noticed chief but only got a bullet for his discovery. The fallen were confused for a second unsure which to shoot at then finally came to their senses but not before losing half their men. Chief slowly went from cover to cover to try and flank them. As chief got behind them some of them forgot about Daniel and accidentally walked out in the open to a face fully of scout rifle shots.

The captains, which managed to survive in the whole conflict, tried to charge the chief. The first one to reach the chief swung his arms but where simple blocked by the chief he then followed up with an upper cut which crushed the captains jaw and broke the neck which killed him. the second one stopped before he go to close and instead started firing his shrapnel launcher. Chief just ran forward letting his shields deal with the damage. he then continued his attack with a sweeping kick which knocked the fallen on the ground. chief just jumped over the fallen captain and slammed his foot in the captains face. the other captain seemed to have lost his nerve and started retreating with a small band of other fallen.

Chief and Daniel continued shooting at the retreating fallen till they were out of sight. Daniel jumped from the three story building which he was on. As he was about to smash into the ground a sudden burst of light slowed his decent.

"I can fix this." said the ghost as it appeared out of no where. the ghost went by the two ships trading the parts one needed that the other had. finally the ghost seemed done after about 20 seconds.

"Well This drop ship should be good enough maybe even get us out of atmosphere but lets get back to the city first." Said the ghost as it disappeared into the drop ship. "There's also a transmat that will teleport you in so no need for any hatches."

As so as he said it the chief felt himself be teleported into the seat of the drop ship. the engines and thruster then turned on lifting the drop ship off the ground. the sudden jolt of the back thrusters engaging letting the drop ship soar high and fast. As the drop ship started its flight to the city another drop ship came right next to them.

"Time to go back home." Chief heard over the coms. "hey ghost how long have you been away?"

"To long." said the ghost as it floated in front of chief in the cockpit.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the review and such. I'm going to continue this story (I had lost my password and got to lazy to get a new one). So until i can get a bigger/meater chapter in this should be a little filler.**

Chief sat in the drop ship as the ghost flew it to their destination. The view was nice, and the ghost was giving him a brief history lesson on what had happened.

Apparently the human race was almost completely destroyed if not for a thing called the "Traveler". It was some type of comet/asteroid of some kind that was a holder of "Light" which all guardians use. It was also sentient but had fallen asleep after the "Darkness" had attacked and ruined humanity.

Then with it's last breath made the ghost which searched for those who could wield it's light. That's how the guardians came around, but all are housed at the "Tower" which is the hub for guardians to get anything they need.

"The guardians are actually just a branch of what the last city holds." Said Daniel. "There are also a couple of faction trying to rise in power to help humanity return it's natural glory."

"Theirs also the awoken, A breed that has appeared after the Collapse, they live on the outer reaches of the sol system." said the ghost as the ship weaved in between buildings as they flew through a city.

"There's also the Exo's-" Started the ghost as he was interrupted.

"Let's save the rest till the tower." Said Daniel. "This can be a lot to take in."

"OK."

The rest of the trip was silent as chief was reviewing everything in his head. The world destroyed and on the brink. And the enemy ready to strike. Not to mention that they could barley reach the moon without a battle starting.

Chief was pulled from his thoughts as the ship entered a dark cloud making it impossible to see. He heard Daniel say something but didn't make it out. As the ship exited the clouds chief saw his first look at the city.

"The last city on earth. Well last safe city." Said the ghost as chief sat up a little to see through the screen better.

"And there's the tower." Said Daniel as his ship swung around the front of a tall building.

Chief then felt himself get teleported like before. He landed with a slight crouched position to accommodate his weight and size. He looked up to see a group of scattered people turn to look at him.

This is his new home.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OK this is the next chapter which introduces some characters. Now the story will probably have some points that are in the main story but should mostly be my own. Also i'm taking characters to use so message if you have one.**

"Welcome to the tower." Said Daniel who had also already dropped in.

Chief watched the activities that were plaguing the tower at the moment. There was a few people who were talking to a robed man, some near a robot getting something, and other just running around trying to get to their location.

As chief was observing the area two people started walking toward them. One was a robot of some kind, he was asuming an exo as that ghost mentioned. Then the other was a female Awoken, guessing by how it didn't look completely human and such. The Robot was armored head to toe with armor and had a little sash on his hip. The awoken had long dark robes with a arm band.

"What took you so long?" Asked the awoken female.

"Well hi." Said Daniel with sarcasm. "I stopped to help a ghost, and help the guardian get here." he pointed at the Chief to their surprise.

"Huh I thought you were a titan or something." said the Robot as he got a closer look.

Chief looked at Daniel "Whats a titan?"

The female awoken burst out laughing at him not knowing what a titan was. Chief just stared at her until she stopped. "Oh I thought that was a joke." She said, she was blushing.

Daniel turned to the chief and said "A titan is one of three available classes that the tower uses to train guardians."

"Sorry for me forgetting my manners." said the Exo "I'm Manjaro-6, A Striker Titan."

"I'm Amalia, i'm a Voidwalker Warlock." Said the awoken

"And you know me a Gunslinger Hunter." Said Daniel.

Chief noted some of the things that they and others that pasted by had. He assumed that titans had sashes, warlocks have bands, and the hunter has cloaks. Though he assumed that there were other classes as well, but probably less common.

"Come on chief we need to get you to a vanguard, for training." said Daniel grabbing chiefs shoulder.

"Hurry up we got a mission to complete." Said Amalia.

"This shouldn't take long." said Daniel as he started jogging toward a stairwell.

"We'll be by the hangar when your finished." said Manjaro-6 as he started to walk to the stair way to the right.

"Just hurry." said Amalia as she went to follow Manjaro-6.

Chief started after Daniel as the other two left. He past a few other guardians all normally with someone else. Finally chief caught up with Daniel. He was in the door way to a big room with a huge table in the center.

"This is where the vanguard commands the other guardians from." Said Daniel pointing to three people standing around the table, doing whatever they were.

"Now there's three vanguards, one for each class. Commander Valiks is commander of the titans, Cayda-6 is commander of the hunters, and Bora rey is commander of the warlocks." he said as he pointed to each of the individuals.

"Now each of the vanguards are mentors so they'll help guide you but your training will take place with someone else." continued Daniel. "Each class has a role to play in this war of ares."

"The hunter is the scout of the three. they focus on reconnaissance and assassination missions and are normally the sniper of a fire team. They also range from snipers to melee experts."

"The next are the Titans. They are the front lines men and soldiers of the three. They focus on allowing others to do their jobs and also protecting any area needed."

"Next are the Warlocks. They are the thinkers of the groups. They are the strategist and scientist who search the darkness for ways to protect the last city and it's traveler."

"Well that's the three choices you have. Personally i think with your armor you'd best be a titan but that's just my opinion. Good luck" Said Daniel as he left on his way to the others.

Chief stood their for awhile waiting and thinking about his choices. He was definitely not a warlock, not the kind to sit back and study ancient writings and such. But he wasn't sure whether he would benefit as a Titan or Hunter. The man who everyone looks to for hope, the one everyone sees on the battlefield? Or maybe the one who aims for the head and kills unseen but feared all the same?

Chief stood their for awhile longer before deciding. He walked up to the one he thought could help the best. That one was Cayda-6.

The hunter was busy with some map looking it over and saying stuff to himself. He at one point grabbed his face in a stressful way and said something. It was at that point he noticed chief.

"Well hello." Cayada-6 said as he turned around. Chief just stood there. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, i want to become a hunter." was all chief said.

"Huh. Well you look more like a Titan to me. You sure you want to be a hunter? Got what it takes and all?" Asked Cayda-6.

"I can do it."

"Fine, give me a second and i'll get a trainer to you." Cayda-6 said as he turned around back to the map. "Wait by the entrance and they should be there soon."

Chief walked to the specified location and just stood their waiting. he saw people come and go, some arriving and leaving. As chiefs patience was coming to it's limits he saw someone coming towards him. A female hunter, probably his trainer or what not.

"Big, intimidating, and looks like a Titan. I'm guessing your the trainee?" Said the hunter.

Chief just nodded.

"OK. Follow me." Said the hunter.

Chief followed behind the hunter. She was rather small and walked with confidence. She went to the left, The hanger if he remeber right. as they turned the corner an exo accidentally slammed into the hunter knocking her over.

"Sorry." Was all it said and left.

Once out of listening distance a the hunter got up and said. "Damn Jane and her lack of curtsy. word of advice, avoid her, it will do ya good."

With that they continued into the hanger as a ship left. It was Daniels. They continued till they reached someone sitting on a table flipping papers on a clipboard.

"This guy's ship ready?" Asked the hunter.

"Yep, it's ready for deployment." Was all the women said.

The hunter signaled for chief to follow down into the hanger. She stopped once she reached a ship. Chiefs ghost appeared next to him.

"We already have a ship." said the ghost.

"The ship wright says it was 10 minutes from exploding with it's engine shot up. And I had extra glimmer and thought you could use a nice ship." said the hunter.

"Well thanks i guess." Said the ghost as it went to inspect the ships equipment.

"Well my name is Valea." Said the hunter as she removed her helmet.

She was an awoken. She had whitish skin and yellow glowing eyes. She also had yellow hair that covered her right eye.

"So You want to be a bladedancer or a gunslinger?" Said Valea as she leaned against a rail next to the stairs.

"Which does what." Said chief.

"The gunslinger uses solar energy and is for most snipers. the bladedancer uses Arc energy and is for stealthy and melee based guardians."

"Bladedancer." Was all chief said.

"Bladedancer? Well surprise after surprise, first your a hunter then a bladedancer." said valea "OK first lets see if you can use that energy. Try and focus and summon your light into your right hand."

Chief lifted his hand to waist height then tried focusing. After about 2 minutes nothing happened. Then he tried moving this "Light" into his hand. After 10 seconds a little bit of light started gathering in his hand. It accumulated into an ball of light about the size of a fist.

"Well your better then most at this. Most can't even focus into a ball the size of a pebble." Said valea.

The ghost came back at that time whistling to himself.

"Not a bad ship. Could hold in a fight." said the ghost as it went to the chiefs side.

"Well get in. We're going." said valea as she got up. and with that left to get into her ship.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello. Well here's a new chapter (Setting up for a mission still). Now i'm not doing any training chapters with Valea so you don't have to worry about that (Though i may do some flashbacks to chiefs training). Also i know that i messed up on Cayde-6's and Ikora rey's name.**

6 months after chiefs meeting with Valea.

Chief landed in a standing position as his ghost teleported him to the tower from the dropship. Valea landed next to him.

"Well this is our goodbye's." said valea as she turned to him.

"How so?" asked the chief.

"Cayde-6 called he has a fireteam ready for you to command." said Valea.

"Goodbye." Said the chief as he held out his hand.

"Goodbye, he should be in the hanger. Call if ya need help." She said as she took his hand and shook it.

With that Chief walked to the hanger. As he turned the corner Jane-32 ran straight into him, slamming into him, almost falling over. Chief reached out a hand to stable her.

"Thanks." Was all she said as she continued running to where she needed.

"Like old times." chief said as he watched her continue running. Then he continued to his Destination.

As he walked down the steps he spotted Cayde-6. He was talking to two other hunters. As chief got closer one of the hunters noticed him. Cayde-6Turned to see who it was.

"Ah your here." said Cayde-6. "Well here's your fireteam leader you two."

"This guy?" said the female hunter.

"You haven't heard the stories have you?" said the other male hunter. "This guy is almost legend with what he's done in such a short time."

"Like what?"

"He's killed 40 fallen with his hand...in less than a 30 seconds."

"Now that exaggerating." the female hunter obviously not believing his story.

"Will you two stop." interjected Cayde-6 before they got lost in their conversation. Cayde-6 turned back to chief as the others starting paying attention again. "Well chief i'm leaving you with Fireteam 'Phantom'. and once your done with introducing each other come to the hall of vanguards for your mission."

"Yes sir." Chief nodded as Cayde-6 started walking away.

As Cayde-6 walked away one of the hunters scoffed. Chief turned to see who it was. It was the female hunter.

"Why he put you in command?" asked the Female hunter obviously for not being team leader. "I would be ten times the leader you are."

With what she said she was expecting him to say something or start arguing.

But she was wrong.

Very wrong.

5 seconds after she finished her sentence the chief reacted. Grabbing her wrist and sweeping her feet, she landed on her face with chief holding her hand from behind. He then put his foot on her back gently.

"Any more questions on my qualifications?" asked the chief as he added some pressure to her back.

'What the hell?' was all she thought as she was trying to figure out what happened. she struggled to get out of his grasp, but couldn't. He was strong and fast, blindingly fast.

"Fine." She said once she realize she couldn't get free.

"Fine?" Asked the chief.

"Fine...Sir." She reluctantly said.

"Good. I have no need for uncertain teammates." He said as he let her go.

Chief held out his hand to help her up, she instead slapped it away. As she was getting up chief turned to the male hunter who, from his stance, looked stunned. Right before chief could talk the female hunter tried to tackle him from behind. Chief side stepped letting her run into the male hunter who didn't avoid her.

"Still uncertain?" Asked chief as he offered them his hand.

"Shut up." Was all the female hunter said as she got up by herself.

The male hunter took chiefs hand and got up. He started laughing as he dusted himself off. The female hunter took a swing at him, but he was prepared this time and dodged.

"Might want to stop while your still standing." He said as he dodged another swing. "Seriously don't hurt yourself."

The female hunter enraged swung with all her might. But the male hunter dodged and grabbed her arm then moved and got her in a full nelson. She started struggling but couldn't get out of his grasp.

"While we have some peace, my names Mathew. I'm a Gunslinger." said the male hunter as he tried to hold onto the female hunter. "This here is Maria. She's a Blade Dancer."

"I'm John." said the chief as he watched maria try and get out of Mathews grip. "Let her go."

"Ya sure?" Asked Mathew "She kinda doesn't let things like this go."

"Do it."

"Fine." said Mathew as he let her go, her almost falling over.

"Asshole." Said maria as she regained her balance and crossed her arm's.

They just stood there as some of the hanger's crewmen were staring at them. The three just stared at each other for a few seconds. Chief was the one to break the silence.

"You two go to Cayde-6. I've got something to do quick." Said Chief as he started on his way to the ship wright.

"Fine." said maria as she stormed off, anger in her voice.

"See ya there." said Mathew as he went after maria.

Chief walked to the ship wright. She was flipping through a clip board. She noticed chief as he got closer.

"My ship?" Said the chief.

"How many times do i have to tell you, Don't fly the thing let the ghost do it!" Said the ship wright with annoyance in her voice.

Chief just nodded. They have had this conversation before. Chief had tried flying the dropship in combat a few times, almost crashing twice, The rest of the times his ship had severe damage to multiple systems.

"Your left chain gun is useless, your engine is barley holding together, and the left main thruster is starting to fail... That's only the big stuff." She said reading off her clipboard. "uh...It will be 7000 glimmer."

Chief handed her the glimmer then walked off to the vanguard hall. When he got to the hall their were 4 people standing there. Cayde-6, Maria, Mathew, and...Jane-32?

"Finally." Said Jane as she was pacing back and forth.

"OK were all here." Said Cayde-6 as he saw chief.

"What!? I thought this was a 6 man fireteam job?" Jane almost yelled. "These are rookies at best."

"No this is just a strike mission. Also each have preformed above expectations and are above qualifications for this mission." Said Cayde-6 irritation in his voice.

"Then why am I here?" Asked Jane.

"There may be some info on their primes location there, and your the best to interrogate a fallen." Said Cayde-6 Getting even more irritated.

"But I-" Started Jane before getting interrupted.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!" Yelled Cayde-6 obviously at his limit of patience. Jane crossed her arms and stayed quiet.

"Thank you." Said cayde-6 "Now this mission is an assassination mission for the most part."

Cayde-6 signaled for them to look at the map in front of him.

"Now your drop point is here." Said cayde-6 as he pointed to breach in the cosmodrome. "This will be your targets location." Pointing to the other side of the breach. "There should be 3 barons meeting here to start scavenging after a recent skirmish there that left a lot of scrap."

"Their might also be a Archon there but were not sure." Said cayde-6 as he stood up straight.

Mathew and maria looked at each other. Jane just stared as did chief. Cayde-6 looked at them waiting for a reaction.

"Who's in command?" Asked chief.

"Your in command but Jane is in control of all interrogations and intel on the mission." said Cayde-6. "Anything else?" They shook their heads. "OK get to your ships otherwise this is a missed opportunity." They all turned to leave. "Chief hold on a sec."

The others continued to their ships while chief stayed behind.

"Chief if the archons their you do know whats possible right?" Asked cayde-6.

"No sir." Said chief.

"Archons are the 'Priests' to the fallen and allow communication to their prime." said cayde-6 "That means Sepiks prime could be their, if so get out of there, he's way past your level."

"Yes sir." Said chief

"OK, now get out there." Said Cayde-6 "Oh and chief. Their yours now, take care of them."

With that chief left to meet with his new team. Now he just needed to keep them alive through the mission.

**A/N: So you'll have to wait for the mission to start (While a try and figure out the details). Also Jane-32 is a character made by YOUR MOTHER (Yeah I know). So if you want a character in the story just PM me and i'll see what i can do.**


End file.
